


Bruce Dickinson's Birthday Surprise

by Metalchick36



Category: Iron Maiden (Band)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 11:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15994241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalchick36/pseuds/Metalchick36
Summary: It's Bruce's 60th birthday, and he starts to feel a little old, but you have a surprise that will make him feel young again. Self-insert story.





	1. Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This does not reflect on Bruce Dickinson's actual life and is only a fantasy.

It was Bruce's birthday today, and he should be happy. After all, he's still alive and the band is still going strong. But he was turning 60! Where has the time gone? He thought of their song Wasted Years, and now he was trying to tell himself that message to not look for his own.

 

Right before one of his speeches, the audience sang happy birthday to him. He addressed to the audience, “You know, I had forgotten that it was my birthday, until you reminded me.” Nicko jumped in and said how he was now the oldest in the band. Bruce replied back to get back on with the concert, and finished his speech about the spitfire fighters, this time adding how they were one third his age and that they didn't get a sixtieth birthday.

 

He also got birthday wishes from his kids. His eldest son Austin joked about how he can always take his place in the band when he gets too old, but Bruce let him get away with that because that's what sons do.

 

He feels a little pride in how he raised his kids and how they're now making it on their own. But deep down inside is a little wave of jealousy over his sons' youth and how they're attracting their own throngs of female fans.

 

“Hey baby, happy birthday!” Bruce turned his head and saw that it was you. “Thank you!” he said as he kisses you on the lips. “You OK?” you asked. “I'm fine.” he answered. You huffed and said, “Don't tell me you're having a midlife crisis!” Bruce replied, “I think I'm way past my mid life now to have one.” But you looked at him like you didn't believe him.

 

“Come with me, I've got just the gift that'll make you feel young again.” you ordered. Bruce followed you wondering if what you've gotten him. You led him to your hotel room and tell him to wait outside until you call him in. He waits until he hears you say, “Come on in!”

 

Bruce opens the door and sees a trail of rose petals on the floor and candles lit around the room. He walks towards the bedroom, and sees you seated at the foot of the bed dressed in lingerie and kinky heeled shoes.

 

“Happy Birthday! You like your gift?” you asked. “You're the gift?” Bruce asked. “One of them.” you say and then pat the bed and add, “Come, have a seat.” and he sits down, but then he looks sad.

 

“You OK Bruce?” you asked. Bruce looked at you and answered, “(sigh!) I know I should feel happy that I made it to another birthday after the cancer, but...” Bruce was interrupted by you kissing his lips, then you pull away and say, “It's another day to live your life.”

 

“You're right.” Bruce said, then he presses his lips back on yours. You kissed back, then part his lips with your tongue and Bruce opens it to give you access. You feel his chest through his black puffy shirt, then your hands wonder down to his leather pants where you rub his crotch through the material.

 

“I really love this outfit! So sexy!” you exclaimed. “Even more than my Captain's uniform?” Bruce asked. “Mmm! I love that one too, but I can't decide. Would love to join the mile high club again.” you answered as you continued kissing him.

 

“When I get the new Ed Force One, we'll christian it.” Bruce said. You gasp and say, “You're getting a new one!?” He answers, “Yes, and it will be even better than the last one.” You say, “I'll wear the new flight attendant costume I got.”

 

Bruce laughs, he knows how much you like to role play and he's gotten into it since getting together with you. The first role play was pretending to be a groupie, and then frisking him as “TSA worker.”

 

You sit on his lap, facing forward while wrapping your legs around his waist, and then lift up his shirt, he helps you take it off. You rub your hands up and down his hairy chest. Before you met Bruce, you never liked chest hair. Maybe you still don't, but it somehow seems just right on him.

 

Bruce then moves from kissing your lips, to kissing your neck and down to your breasts. He pulls down your top to free them, cups them in his hands and gives them a gentle squeeze. He then puts his mouth over a nipple, but you back away a bit.

 

“You OK?” he asks. “Sorry, I was afraid you'd bite too hard.” You explained since you have a fear of your nipples being bitten hard enough to come off. “I'll be gentle, I promise.” Bruce said. “OK.” you respond and you relax a bit, and then put your head back to give him better access.

 

He gently sucks one, then the other, and gives one a little pinch causing you to wince in pleasure and grind against his pelvis.

 

Your hands wonder down to the waistband of his pants and you stick one down inside them. To your delight, he's not wearing any underwear underneath.

 

His cock is already stiff, so you gently wrap your hand around it and gently stroke it from the base to the tip, repeating the motion a few times. You gradually speed up the stroking as his breathing gets heavier.

 

“Am I doing OK?” you asked since you remembered his story about how he once asked for a refund for a botched hand job. “You're doing fantastic! I'd have paid double for this!” Bruce answers as he continues enjoying the pleasure you're giving him.

 

You laugh, and then say, “Just wait til you see what I'm gonna do next, then you'd want to pay triple!” and you get down and kneel in front of him. You pull his leather pants down enough to free his cock.

 

You give it a few more strokes, then lick the tip like a lollypop. You slowly engulf the whole thing in your mouth. Bruce grabs your hair, and scrunches his fingers through it as you suck harder.

 

You smile as he cries out “Oh God!” and continue to suck until he cums in your mouth, and you swallow it all.

 

“How was it, did you like it?” You asked. “I loved it!” He answered.

 

“Do you need to rest, or would you like to keep going?” you ask.

 

“Rest? I'm not that old! I feel like a horny teenager again!” Bruce exclaimed.

 

“Great! I think you're ready for your other gift now.” You say as you get up from the bed, open up the closet, and you pull out a medium sized box all wrapped up in red and black wrapping paper.

 

Bruce almost thought it was too pretty to rip up, but you tell him “Go ahead., rip it open! So he tears off the paper, opens the box, and gasps in surprise over what's inside the box.

 

Inside were various sex toys and gear. You both had taken things step by step, and you now felt it was time to take the next step.

 

He asks, “So which role will we be playing?” You answer, “Well since it's your birthday...I'm going to be the sub, and you get to be dom.”

 

You had complete trust in him and willing to surrender control. Tonight, you'd be doing everything he commands of you.

 

 

 

To be continued...

 

 


	2. Master Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce watches you touch yourself

Bruce rummaged through the box to see what you had picked out for the both of you. He pulled out a tie & cuff set, then some colorful silk sashes to use for tying up or as a blindfold. rope for erotic rope tying, a few various masks, vibrators including one remote controlled one, the smile on Bruce's face told you that he would have plans for that later.

 

Continuing on, he also finds a dildo that looks to be his size, he holds it up and then you say, “That's for when you're away.” Then you ask, “Did I get the right size?” He answered, “You could've gone bigger.” You replied, “Yes, but I wanted one like yours.”

 

Bruce questioned, “You miss me that much?” You answer, “Yes!” Bruce smiles and says, “I know what I want you to do first. I want you to show me how much you missed me, I want you to touch yourself. Then I want to watch you use this.” he adds as he hands you the dildo.

 

He sits down in a chair and you stand in the middle of the room. You put your hand down your panties, and you throw your head back and close your eyes as you rub your clit. Bruce scolds, “Uh uh!”

 

You stop and ask, “Did I do something wrong?” He sternly asks, “Did you forget what I told you about making eye contact?” You shake your head no, but he still scolds you, “Also about responding?” You take a deep breath and answer, “I'm sorry, I did forget.”

 

“Now, I want you to look at me.” Bruce ordered as he points his fingers toward his eyes while lounging in his chair. “And I want you to call me Master Bruce.” he added. “Yes Master Bruce.” you reply. “Good girl!” Bruce pleasingly replied. You look into his eyes, but you're unsure if he approves or is judging you. You were always shy about making eye contact when talking to people. Despite being half naked, you felt more vulnerable as he was watching you.

 

But you got off even better as you looked into his eyes and saw a smile creeping up on his face. You work your hands in a rhythm as you rub your clit and then you stick your fingers inside and slowly move them in and out. Then you take the dildo and you simulate oral sex with it. You can see that Bruce is getting hard and you moan out loud.

 

“Alright, stop!” Bruce orders, and you obey as you put the dildo down. You ask, “Were you pleased Master Bruce?” He answers, “You did very well, and I can see how much you missed me.” He added, “You look so beautiful, I should let my band mates watch too. Maybe even have you walk out naked in front of them to see your beautiful body.” Bruce contemplates. You blush at the thought.

 

“Does that embarrass you?” he asks. You take a deep breath as you answer honestly, “A little bit Master Bruce.” He tells you, “You shouldn't be, just because your body doesn't fit the standards of supermodels or actresses.” He huffs and adds, “I can't stand that fake shit! You do not need to lose weight, you do not need plastic surgery, but best of all...your breasts are real, and I love that!” He gives your breasts a squeeze and pinches a nipple again. “We will work up to using these.” Bruce says as he holds up some nipple clamps.

 

Bruce states, “Not to worry, I'm not gonna have you do anything in front of my band mates, not yet anyways. But I do want to take you out to my birthday dinner tonight and I want them to see what they can't have, then we will finish up here and I am going to be greedy because you are all mine!” Your heart races at the excitement as well as fear of what Bruce wants you to do.

 

Bruce looks into the closet at the various outfits that he had let you buy a while back. He had given you his credit card and told you to pick out different ones. But he did draw the line at any lolicon type outfits because he finds that disgusting dressing up like a little girl, and you were thankful because you also thought that goes too far.

 

Finally he finds the right outfit for tonight. He hands you a skin tight dress and the remote controlled vibrator and tells you, “Put this on and put this in. I wanna see you try to keep your composure in front of my band mates. And if you don't...you will be punished.”, he ordered.

 

So you go into the bathroom to change and you insert the vibrator inside. You touch up your make up and as you do so, you feel your vibrator and you take a deep breath. You exit the bathroom and see Bruce with a mischievous look on his face.

 

“Just wanted to know if you had it in yet.”, he said. “I do.”, you reply. “Good girl! Now let's go eat.”, Bruce said.

 

To be continued...

 


	3. Dinner then Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Bruce to his birthday dinner with the band and their wives. Then you're both back at the hotel for the rest of Bruce's birthday treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paddy is mentioned, but it's up to you the reader on whether she and Bruce divorced or if she passed away. This is no reflection of her in real life, and is only a part of this work of fiction.

You both rode together to the nice restaurant where arrangements had been made for Bruce's birthday dinner. Normally you both would have hands all over each other or you would be giving him head, but Bruce ordered hands off. Finally you both arrive at the restaurant.

 

Still being the gentleman he is, Bruce got out first, walked around to your side of the car and opened the door, then held out his hand as you got out of the car. He put his arm out and you interlocked your arm into his.

 

The hostess leads you both to a private dining room where the rest of the band and their wives were already here. All eyes were on you both, but everyone seemed to be focused on you. You could see the flirtatious glances from his band mates, and you sensed that their wives welcome you.

 

The very first time you met them, you felt that they judged you, not that you blamed them one bit. Circumstances surrounding Bruce and Paddy lead to you being scrutinized, even though you weren't to blame for them. But you had felt like an outcast. However, it turns out they were testing you to make sure you weren't using Bruce for fame or money, and that's when you were accepted into their circle

 

The guys greeted Bruce and wished him more happy birthdays, then a toast was proposed, lead by Steve. “Here's to turning 60, and may you have 60 more years! Hopefully we'll still be touring.” Bruce laughed and replied, “Oh I don't know if we'll go on that long!” Everyone raises their glasses, which are full of Trooper beer, except for Nicko's, whom doesn't drink, and has sparkling cider instead.

 

You toasted as well. But when you take a sip of your beer, you are suddenly jolted by the vibrator, causing you to gulp down your beer. You try hard to regain your composure, but you almost got beer up your nose. From the corner of your eye you can see a slight smile in Bruce's face while engaged in a conversation with Steve. You look across the table and see Nathalie and Rebecca whispering to each other while looking at you, and you see them smiling at you.

 

Finally the food comes out and you could now focus on eating. Every now and then, Bruce would press the button on the remote, and you'd slow your breathing to keep under control. Dave and Tamar seemed to know about your vibrator too since they were both smiling at you. Then the intensity was increased and your breath hitched and you were starting to squirm.

 

Again you fought to regain control and you gulped down your beer, you look at Bruce to see if he noticed, but he didn't seem to be paying attention. Instead he was talking across the table to Adrian and Janick. You looked over at Nathalie as the intensity was increased even more and you started to whimper a bit.

 

Nathalie and the other ladies get up, and she says, “We're gonna go freshen up in the ladies room, you coming?” she asks you. You look at Bruce for approval, and he gets up to pull out your chair, then whispers in your ear, “You may take a break, but don't forget to put it back in, I want you wet tonight!”

 

So you all head to the ladies room and as soon as you get in, Nathalie asks, “So...do you have it in?” You answer, “Yes! Oh my God, it really does work!” then you ask, “Do you all have one in too?” Nathalie answers, “Oh yes!” Tamar speaks up, “I don't, but I do have the remote control!” and you all look at Tamar holding it up. You and the other wives laugh.

 

Meanwhile back in the dining room...”So Bruce, how's it going with you and your girlfriend?” Steve asked. “It's been really great!”, Bruce answers. “It's good to see you've finally moved on.” Steve said. Bruce explains, “Well you know I was just waiting for the right time. You guys know how much I loved Paddy, I didn't want a rebound romance. But this one I definitely feel is the right one.”

 

“You gonna do it tonight? Nicko asked. “Not yet, it's still too soon.” Bruce answered about popping the question. “Well don't drag your feet too long or they'll get cold!” Nicko warned. “Trust me, they won't. But tonight is all about me!”, Bruce stated. “You mean you're in control tonight?”, Dave asked. “Yep! Tonight I am Master Bruce!”

 

“I see you've got one of those remotes too.”, Steve observed. “Yes, you guys do too?”, Bruce questioned. “Well remember when our wives and your girl went shopping together?”, Steve asked. “Ah! Got it! So you all have one too?”, Bruce asked. “I don't, but Tamar does.”, Dave spoke out, and all the guys looked at him in shock. Dave responds, “What? Don't tell me you guys have never tried it!” Adrian spoke out, “You're still quite the freak.” Dave asked, “More than Nathalie?”Adrian answered, “Well she's still my Queen, but pretty close.”

 

Back in the ladies room...after you all used the restroom and got the vibrators back in, you all return to the dining room. Bruce looks at you wondering if you did as you were told, you give a little nod. He presses the button while placing his other hand on your thigh. He mouth's, “Good girl!” He rewards you with a kiss on the lips after you sat down.

 

While you finished eating, Bruce continued to press the button, slowly increasing the intensity. You were able to keep your composure, until the end when it felt so good and intense that you gripped your chair and curled your toes. You tried breathing slower as Nathalie told you, but you almost couldn't take it anymore.

 

At last Bruce spoke up, “Well I would like to thank you all for this dinner, the gifts, and the birthday wishes. But I think it's time we go off to enjoy our separate evenings.” The guys and their wives wish him a great evening, and you could tell that they knew what was coming for you next. The wives all said goodbye to you.

 

Once you and Bruce were back at the hotel in your room, you await his commands. Bruce was silent, which meant he wanted you to speak first. “How did I do Master Bruce? Was I a good girl?” Still silent, but also circling around you. You were afraid that he was going to say you weren't and punish you. Instead when he finally spoke, he said, “You did well enough. I could punish you, but I really enjoyed watching you squirm in your seat.”

 

“I enjoyed it too Master Bruce!” You spoke up, but realized you spoke out of turn. You hoped there would be no repercussions. But Bruce smiled and said, “Good! I'm glad you did.” then he says, “Let's see how much you enjoyed it!” and then he pulls your panties down and takes the vibrator out. “My goodness! You are so wet! I wanna eat this all up!” Bruce exclaimed.

 

He immediately dropped to his knees, and you could feel his tongue licking up and down, then felt it penetrate inside. Then he sucked on your clit before going back to licking, this time wagging it as fast as he could. You gripped his shoulders to hold you steady and keep yourself from falling as your legs began to turn to jello. It was clear that his cancer didn't diminish his oral skills. That same tongue also produced the most beautiful music that brought the house down, and now it was about to make you sing out loud yourself as you were reaching your climax.

 

“Oh God Bruce! I'm so close, I'm about to sing out loud!” you shout. “Then sing for me baby!” Bruce ordered, then goes back to pleasuring you. He knew all the right spots to hit you, and he was hitting them good. Getting closer, closer, closer, and then...”Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!” you sang out in your highest soprano voice.

 

Bruce then stopped, and said, “That was beautiful! I should've recorded that! Next time we will.” then he goes over to the box of toys on the bed, pulls out the tie and cuff set and says, “Now I want you to reapply your lipstick because it's your turn to pleasure me!” After you applied your black cherry colored lipstick, Bruce put the cuffs on you behind your back, which were attached to the shackles that goes around your ankles.

 

Once you were bound, Bruce stood in front of you, still in his leather pants. You were able to pull his pants down with your teeth, and since he still had no underwear on, his cock was immediately freed. It was a bit erect, so you licked it up and down like a Popsicle, then you stuck your tongue into the tip fucked it in and out. The pre-cum began to dribble out like nectar, and it tasted like it too.

 

“Oh you look so beautiful! I wanna remember this!” then he takes out his phone and takes a picture of you. “Not to worry, I'm not sharing this with anyone, this picture is for my eyes only. Maybe I'll look at it while we talk on the phone when we're away from each other. Have a little phone sex!” You smiled as you continued to suck him.

 

“Oh you like that?” Bruce asked. You nod yes. You knew what was coming next, Bruce always started out gentle, then became a beast. He grabs the sides of your face and says, “How about if I fuck that beautiful mouth!? Would you like that?” You eagerly nod yes. “I knew you would! You're my little slut! And no one else is going to fuck it but me!” he possessively exclaimed.

 

Bruce thrusts his cock in and out of your mouth. You can feel it hardening more and could almost feel it hitting the back of your throat. Luckily you had practiced with your Bruce sized dildo, so you were ready to take his real one in. “Fuck! Your mouth is so hot!” Bruce exclaimed as he thrusts harder and faster. “I'm gonna cum! Think you can handle this load!?” You answer a muffled yes. “Yes! Here it comes, swallow it all like a good slut!”

 

You can feel his cock filling your mouth up with his seed, which was very warm. You slowly swallow it all down. There was also a musky smell that lingered, but you breathed it in because it was how Bruce smells and you wanna remember it.

 

Bruce unlocked the cuffs and shackles, then helps you back up on your feet. Then he kisses you gently on the lips, then sticks his tongue in and gets a taste of himself. The beast was gone and he was now the sweet, loving, and gentle Bruce that you loved.

 

“You know I love you, right?” Bruce asked. “Of course! I love you too!” you answered. “I hope that I wasn't too rough with you, or that calling you slut didn't go too far.” Bruce asked in concern. “Oh no! I liked it. If I'm a slut, I want to be one for you.” you say, and you kiss him back. He smiles, then says, “Well I did enjoy it too. But enough domination, how about we just cuddle for the rest of the evening?” You answer back, “Sounds good to me! I could use a drink though.” Bruce says, “Me too. I'll get them.”

 

You change into a silky black chemise while Bruce opens up a Trooper beer and pours it on two glasses. You crawl into the bed and prop yourself halfway up on one arm and curl your legs sideways. Bruce hands you a glass and you take it. He then gets in next to you and pulls the blankets halfway over you both. He puts an arm around you and you hold your glass up and say again, “Happy Birthday!” he raises his glass and you clink them together. “Thanks, cheers!”

 

You ask him, “So? Do you feel old now?” He answers, “Not anymore!” You say, “See! You're not 60! You're 18 with 42 years of experience!” Bruce chuckled and said, “Well at least you know I can fuck like one, except I know exactly what I'm doing!” You giggle and say, “You got that right!” You both lean your heads into each other, and your wrap your arms around his waist, and Bruce kisses you on the lips again.

 


End file.
